This invention relates to a portable collapsible workstation. While the invention is capable of carrying virtually any lightweight article, it has particular application to personal laptop computers for supporting the computer above the lap of a user. The invention provides a stable and secure working surface and a comfortable seat designed to promote hours of continuous, uninterrupted use.
In our present fast-paced, technology-driven society, it has become increasingly more desirable and convenient for persons to carry their work with them outside of the office. This lifestyle has been advanced and encouraged by the rapid development of portable laptop computers. When traveling, for example, whether it be by bus, train, or airplane, a need exists for a sturdy and secure working surface on which to position the computer within the relatively confined seating space provided in these vehicles.
Numerous prior art devices have been developed in an effort to address this need. According to one such device, a table is adapted for positioning on the lap of a user, and includes a memory-foam cushion opposite the top surface which is intended to conform to the user""s sitting position. While this device provides a flat working surface, the surface is generally unstable and shifts with each movement of the user. According to another prior art device, a small table is mounted on a vertical support stand for being placed on the floor adjacent the user""s chair. This device appears generally cumbersome, difficult to transport, and relatively heavy. Such a device would not be well suited for use on an airplane or bus. A further prior art device includes legs which unfold from opposing side edges of the table to support the table above the lap. Because the overall width of this device appears larger than that typically provided in most vehicle seats and auditoriums, its use in such confined seating areas is generally impractical.
The present invention overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art by providing a portable collapsible workstation which is especially adapted for supporting articles, such as a laptop computer, above the lap of a user seated in a relatively confined seating area. The invention is lightweight, and has a substantially low profile when in the collapsed, non-use position. In this position, the invention is designed to be stored with the laptop computer in a standard computer tote bag, briefcase or book bag. In further applications, the invention may be used as a portable drafting board for draftsmen, an artist""s table, or a play surface for children.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a portable collapsible workstation which is adapted for supporting articles above the lap of a user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable collapsible workstation which is especially applicable for carrying a personal laptop computer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable collapsible workstation which includes a comfortable seat and table.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable collapsible workstation which includes a table that will remain substantially stable upon shifting movement by the user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable collapsible workstation which is designed to fit in a standard tote bag or briefcase with the laptop computer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable collapsible workstation which is relatively lightweight.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable collapsible workstation which includes relatively few moving parts.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable collapsible workstation which is designed to support relatively heavy articles.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a collapsible workstation including a seat and table. The table is connected to the seat and defines a working surface adapted for supporting articles above the lap of a user in an in-use position spaced apart from the seat. The table is movable from the in-use position to a non-use collapsed position adjacent the seat for storage and transport. An elongated connecting arm interconnects the seat and the table to enable movement of the table between the in-use position and the non-use collapsed position. The connecting arm is adapted to extend between the legs of a user positioned on the seat with the table in the in-use position above the
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the seat and the table are substantially superimposed in overlying registration with the table in the non-use collapsed position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the table defines a ventilation opening therein to promote air circulation between the table and lap of the user.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the workstation has a relatively thin profile with the table in the non-use collapsed position adjacent the seat. Preferably, the profile is less than 5 inches, and more preferably, less than 3 inches.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the seat includes a cushion for providing added comfort to the user.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cushion is formed of polyurethane foam.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a plurality of touch fastener pads are located on the working surface of the table, and adapted for mating with a complementary pads located on an article to be carried on the table.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the workstation weighs less than 20 pounds, and preferably less than 10 pounds, and more preferably less than 5 pounds.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a connecting arm mounting block is attached to either one of the table and seat for mounting the connecting arm to the table or seat.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the connecting arm includes a pivotable mounting base, and the connecting arm mounting block defines a socket therein adapted for receiving and engaging the mounting base.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the pivotable mounting base of the connecting arm includes a spring-loaded locking key. The connecting arm mounting block includes a complementary keyway adapted for releasably receiving the locking key to thereby releasably connect the table and seat together.